Teen Wolf Drabbles
by prettybutterfly99
Summary: Get ready for Teen Wolf Drabbles with all the slashy and sometimes het couples possible strap in your seatbelts this is going to be a long ride.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is being told from Stiles P.O.V. Drabbles always help me start writing so my Merlin story is coming along.**

**Choices**

When people tell you that you always have a choice they're lying. Well maybe you do always have choice, but what if in the end everyone gets hurt, starts to hate you and then goes all crazy werewolf on your ass.

Okay, so maybe my situation is kinda different, it's not every day that a teenager who was pretty sure that he was as straight as an arrow(okay a bendy arrow but only if it's the right guy or I'm drunk) finds out he's in love with two guys who aren't even **human**.

Derek and Scott are two extremely different people personality wise (their werewolves' side have way to much in common like the urge to randomly try and attack me, which is so not cool).

Scott my best friend since before forever even existed; he's the cute adorable guy that worries too much. The guy that makes you feel safe even when he's trying to kill you. Scott has flaws though like the ability to completely ignore me when I'm saying something important or make me feel like I'm loser for not having awesome werewolf powers. When we started our thing though it was like it came straight out of a great gay fairy tell. I'm serious it was perfect the circumstances didn't even matter it was just Stiles and Scott.

Derek was and still is a mystery. A mystery that I had fallen in love with while Scott was out playing house with that **thing** (I actually like Alison but she ruins everything). Derek doesn't make me feel safe; in fact in I know he's dangerous. He has told me multiply times that he won't hesitate to kill me but after days of meeting to talk about Scott's furry little problem I fell in love. After spending so much time together I just know he loves me too. Derek has major flaw though; he likes to keep secrets. I've told him everything there is to know about me, I've told him stuff I haven't even told Scott yet still he tells me nothing. My complicated, borderline abusive thingy with Derek is amazing but some days I wake up and ask myself can I handle this for the rest of my life.

I should have known it would all come falling down it was the same thing that happened with my mom. Now they're forcing me to choose (how come the one time they agree on something I end up upset…assholes) between them…..how did Bella do this without killing herself?


	2. Chapter 2

**Becoming a Pack**

Scott took a deep breath and looked around him; he saw Lydia, Derek, Stiles, Jackson and Alison. His pack, the people and werewolf that he had fought so hard to protect and not kill; he was going to tell them the truth he has too.

Jackson spoke up first. "Why did you bring us here McCall? I have better things to do than sit in the same room as the guy that tried to murder me just couple hours ago."

"You said you wanted the truth so I'm giving you truth and no matter how farfetched my story may seem it's the truth."

He ignored the growl that came from Derek and the look of shock on Stile's face. He knows that he should have told them that he was going to tell and would probably be threatened with bodily harm from Derek and get cussed out by Stiles later. He need to do this, to bring his pack together, so he took another deep breathe and started his story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer I do not own teen wolf **

**Superhero**

I met Scott on the first day of kindergarten; he was small kid with a thick mop of brown and he was shy, extremely shy. I didn't see that small shy kid with messy hair; I saw a superhero that distanced himself from people so his enemies wouldn't use them against him. In my world Scott was a hero, a leader someone to look up to and I saw myself as his sidekick, the person that would take of him when he's hurt or fight when he couldn't.

Then someone stole my position, I had finally gathered the courage to talk to Scott when he swooped in. Stiles Stilinski the bane of my existence the one and only reason I'm the not everything I planned to be in Scott McCall's life.

My tiny six year old brain could barely comprehend what was happening at the time, but unconsciously I had realized that Scott McCall wasn't mine anymore and that he never would be again. I still picture him as a superhero dressed in a unoriginal costume ('cause Scott has very little imagination) and me as his faithful sidekick.

After that moment I fought to find a place in Scott's life no matter the size and I found one as Scott's bully. The position entailed that I become everything I thought I would protect Scott from; the only enjoyment I get out of it is making Stilinski miserable. So when Scott started becoming less of a superhero and more of a creature of darkness I used my position to find what was going on.

I had first concluded that maybe my superhero had fallen to drugs but to my relief I was wrong. My superhero had fallen lower than that he had become something less than human. My problem with it was the he seemed almost happy with the effects of whatever happened to him, did he not see that he was changing and not for the better.

Some days I Jackson Whitmore stare at my superhero, Scott McCall and wonder what went wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**Diguel**

**A/N: No offence to anyone named Manny or Minny. Help Diguel take over the world!**

"Can our couple name be Diguel?" Danny asked.

"What?" Miguel aka Derek replied.

"I know it's unlike me to even be thinking about couple names, but Stiles was talking to me about couple names and kept ranting on an on about Diguel and how it's good for couples to agree on their couple name. So I figured since as your cousin he was trying to point how important couple names were to you. He really emphasized on the name part though."

Derek struggled to keep from growling, he knows he should tell Danny that he speaks perfect English and that his real name is Derek Hale, but Stiles promised that he would let Derek tell Danny on his on time. Okay so maybe he's been dating Danny for two months, it's still his decision.

"I don't like."

"Look our other options are Minny, Manny, and Daguel. Minny sounds like a Disney character; Manny sounds like the name of a badly paid street hooker and don't even get me started on how horrible Daguel is."

Derek couldn't help but smile; Danny may not care about couple names but since _apparently _they really meant something to Derek/Miguel he put a lot if consideration into them. Just another one of the reason he cared maybe even loved him so much.

"You not have to pick name."

"Yes I do because I'm Danny the good guy. The good guy that lets his boyfriend sneak into his room at all times of the night beat up and doesn't ask questions. The good guy that now has conversation with your cousin instead of ignoring him. I'm the good guy that starting to like these dumb couple names, so hurry and choose one."

"Diguel is good."


	5. Chapter 5

**Best Friends**

**A/N:Longest drabble ever so pleased be kind**

_Scott & Stiles 4 years Old_

"STILES" Little four years old Scott shouted as he came running towards Stiles.

This was the only warning Stiles had before Scott's little body crushed Stiles' slightly bigger one. They landed on the floor with Scott straddling Stiles waving his wrist in front of Stiles' face while bouncing up and down on Stiles' lap with what seemed to be words spewing out of his mouth at lighting quick speed. Stiles sat under him dazed and confused as he tried to figure out what his best friend was trying to say. Finally, he grabbed Scott's wrist and force them to his sides and waits for Scott to calm down.

After what seemed forever and a day to young impatient Stiles, Scott soon settled down enough for Stiles to speak.

"What was that for?" Stiles asked while pouting.

"I have something to show you. Look. Look." Scott said as he went back to bouncing on Stiles' lap and shoving his wrist in Stiles' face.

That's when Stiles saw it, the rainbow blur that was attached to Scott's wrist.

"I can't look with you on me."

Scott then scrambled to get off Stiles and went to stand perfectly still with his wrist out on display. Stiles lifted up his body to a standing position and went to inspect the thing that was on his best friend's wrist. Stiles looked to see a wide lumpy bracelet with what seemed to be letters on it.

"What is it?" Stiles asked his forehead crumpled in confusion.

"A friendship bracelet, only best friends can have one." Scott stated proudly puffing out his little chest.

"I don't have one."

"I am going to give you one silly. It says Stiles & Scott since were best friends." Scott huffed in exasperation.

Scott reached in his pocket and pulled out another wide lumpy rainbow colored bracelet and tied it Stiles' wrist.

"See now we'll always be best friends." Scott added with a huge smile.

_The Present_

Scott used the spare key to unlock the door to Stiles' house.

"Stiles" Scott called out.

Scott knew his best friend was here, the two of them had planned for a movie night all month. Scott started to make his way upstairs to Stiles' room as he moved closer to the door he started to hear moans and grunts coming from the room. His body prepared for attack opened the door slowly and almost had a heart attack. In front of him was Stiles, his best friend and Derek his creepy werewolf mentor on Stiles' bed….making out.

"WHAT THE FUCK STILES" Scott yelled his voice echoing throughout the Stilinski house.

Stiles and Derek immediately separated at the sound of Scott's voice, they quickly fixed themselves up took look at least somewhat presentable.

"Hey Scott what are you doing here, aren't supposed to be doing something right now that's you know not here." Stiles babbled.

"I'm supposed to be here. You know for the movie night to make up for all the ones I missed when dating Alison, the one we planned for a_ month_. Now Derek on the other well I'm not so sure." Scott answered.

"Are you angry that we're together or that I didn't tell you."

"How about both, as your best friend you're expected to tell stuff like this since well it's kinda important."

"Well I hate to tell you this Scott but as of late I seemed to be more of your sidekick than your best friend."

"I never asked you to help. You did what you always do and inserted yourself into the problem."

"When it's my fault that my best friend is turned into a werewolf I kinda feel obligated to help."

"For the last time Stiles it's not your fault anyone could have been bitten an if I really was your best friend you would have told me your shoving your tongue down Derek Hale's throat."

"Newsflash you're not exactly the captain of his fan club either. So I'm sorry I felt like keeping my best friend."

"First of all Stiles do you know how much crap I took in sixth grade when I wore my friendship bracelet around my wrist, yet I still sat with you at lunch even though everybody called me fag. I still get crap the bracelet to this day and I haven't left you alone so what makes you think that I would now that you're dating Derek. Second of all who says newsflash anymore? "

"You still have are friendship bracelet? Oh, and everyone says newsflash."

"Yeah I do" Scott said softly as he rolled up his sleeve and showed him the bracelet

"Me too" Stiles replied showing him the bracelet.

"I guess I'm okay with you going out with Derek."

"Great"

Then at that moment they smiled and hugged.

"You guys actually have friendship bracelets?" Derek question.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dreams**

**Hugs to whoever figures out where the last lines from.**

Sleep, something so foreign to me that I have all most forgotten what feels like. Ever since I came back to town I've been haunted with nightmares of fire, ripped bodies and a dying pup. I can deal with the nightmares it's the dreams of _him _that keep me up at night. The dreams that hold promise of love, happiness and peace the ones normal people cherish but those who know their love will forever and always be unrequited cringe at. Because those six to eight hours you get of peace and tranquility are worth nothing when you wake up and taste the bitter pill of reality. So for that reason I will forever dread going to sleep or closing my eyes even second. So Stiles please I'm begging you, me Derek Hale is begging you to ley me close my eyes cause I'm scared to see what my dreams will be like.


End file.
